indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Deirdre Campbell Jones
}} |profession=Archaeologist |allegiances=Indiana Jones }} Deirdre Campbell Jones was a Scottish redheaded student of London University where her mother, Joanna Campbell, was head of the Archaeology Department. She later became the first wife of Indiana Jones. Although a happy marriage, it was a short one, which ended with her death during a plane crash in South America in 1926. Biography Deirdre Campbell was born to Joanna Campbell around 1905 in Scotland. She grew up in Whithorn in the Scottish southwest. Her father died when she was fifteen. Studying at London University in the summer of 1925, at age twenty, Deirdre piqued Professor Indiana Jones' interest with a paper exploring the historical underpinnings of the Merlin legend. The adventure that followed led the pair to Stonehenge and a fatal confrontation with Deidre's secret half-brother from a different father, Adrian Powell, a member of Parliament and the chief of the mysterious Order of the Hyperboreans. Joanna was killed as a result of prolonged exposure to chlorine gas.Indiana Jones and the Dance of the Giants Deirdre and Indy's relationship continued to blossom, however, and they were married in March 1926 on the ship Mauretania while journeying to Rio de Janeiro. Traveling in South America just a few weeks after their wedding, their plane crashed in the jungle during their escape from the veiled city of Ceiba, killing the young bride.Indiana Jones and the Seven Veils Legacy The loss of Deirdre affected Jones deeply. Not only had he been the sole survivor of the plane crash that took Deirdre's life, but his memory of their final moments together were mostly gone, and he was unable to remember enough details to return to the crash site. His journal contained just one reference to Deirdre, mentioning their time together on a dig in Tikal, Guatemala,The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones and several years later when asked if he had a wife, Jones replied that he had never been married.Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Sphinx Behind the scenes Deirdre Campbell was created by Indiana Jones author Rob MacGregor, and debuted in the novel Indiana Jones and the Dance of the Giants before being killed off in the follow-up Indiana Jones and the Seven Veils. MacGregor developed Deirdre as "sort of a dream woman".Interview with MacGregor at GeoCities For the cover of Seven Veils, artist Drew Struzan used a photograph of golfer Glenna Collett as the basis for Deirdre's likeness.See this image The character's name is misspelled as "Dierdre" on IndianaJones.com and as "Deidre" in The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones. While writing his prequels, MacGregor had no pushback to establishing that Indiana Jones had been briefly married before the events of Raiders of the Lost Ark, later stating that he felt Lucasfilm Ltd.'s corporate chiefs didn't take the novel content too seriously and treated books as marketing items.Interview with Rob MacGregor at El Recoveco del Geek However, shortly before the release of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull when MacGregor was approached to write the – ultimately cancelled – novelization of Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings, he met with an unnamed Indiana Jones "historian" who, according to MacGregor, said that the marriage "was a mistake that wouldn’t be included in the Indiana Jones bible" and, not having read the books, had been unaware of Deirdre's existence until someone notified him about it. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Dance of the Giants'' *''Indiana Jones and the Seven Veils'' *''Indiana Jones and the Genesis Deluge'' *''Indiana Jones and the Unicorn's Legacy'' *''Indiana Jones and the Sky Pirates'' *''Indiana Jones and the White Witch'' *''Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Sphinx'' Sources *''The World of Indiana Jones'' * *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' * * *''Indiana Jones: The Complete Adventures'' Notes and references ja:ディアドリー・キャンベル・ジョーンズ Category:Archaeologists Category:British Category:Deceased Category:Jones family Category:Love interests of Indiana Jones Category:Students